beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Energy Layer - Buster Xcalibur
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-120 Starter Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword on August 11th, 2018. Description Takara Tomy's Buster Xcalibur, like its predecessors, is an Attack Type Energy Layer based on the legendary sword Excalibur that features a large sword running down the length of the layer, the end of which protrudes from the bottom which acts as the primary point of contact. Unlike previous Xcalibur Layers such as Sieg Xcalibur and Xeno Xcalibur, Buster Xcalibur's contact point is very pronounced which creates high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential, but also creates high recoil. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Buster Xcalibur features metal in its design. in this case, the sword is made of metal, akin to its predecessor Sieg Xcalibur. However the tip of the sword is covered in plastic, to reduce the possibility of breaking the opponent's Layer. Buster Xcalibur also features a gimmick, the sword can extend further from the rest of the Layer to create a "Buster Mode". The inclusion of metal increases the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both Knock-Out and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst Resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments its tall teeth. However the asymmetrical design of the metal sword means that this Layer is incredibly unbalanced, a trait that drains the Stamina of Combinations and can break a Combination's banking pattern. Furthermore, the shape of the Layer makes it a very poor choice for Opposite-Spin matchups. Finally, Buster Xcalibur is so unbalanced that it cannot be used with unbalanced Discs such as 1, else it will lose Stamina too quickly to be effective in battle. Due to the nature of the gimmick, the recoil of Buster Xcalibur can be adjusted by either retracting or extending the sword. However, the locking mechanism for the gimmick is weak, meaning that Buster Xcalibur is prone to switching to "Buster Mode" midway through the battle even if it was set to "Normal Mode". Like other Cho-Z Layers and previous Xcalibur Layers, Buster Xcalibur is unbalanced which increases Burst risk and drains Stamina. Due to how unbalanced Buster Xcalibur is, these issues cannot be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. Use in Attack Combinations Buster Xcalibur can be used in the Attack Combination Buster Xcalibur 0/00/10 Bump/Meteor Xtreme'/Jolt'/Atomic/Trans/Needle. The heavy weight of 0/00/10 Bump/Meteor bolsters Buster Xcalibur's Burst potential while the Layer's strong teeth and weight can compensate for the increased Burst risk. Xtreme' makes the Combination a Mobile Attack Type and its high speed further increases Burst potential while its friction can reduce the risk of banking pattern loss by Buster Xcalibur's unbalanced nature. Atomic makes the combination a Stationary Attack Type and its Stability and Stamina can off set the low Stamina posed by Buster Xcalibur's unbalanced nature while Atomic's free spinning ring adds Life-After-Death which can allow the Combination to potentially Out-Spin the opponent if a Burst is not achieved. Trans is capable of performing both tasks but at the cost of possible pattern loss in Attack Mode and Stability and Stamina loss in Stamina Mode. Needle can improve Attack potential early in battle with its movement and its tabs and studs improves recoil control. Overall Takara Tomy's Buster Xcalibur features a recoil heavy design, heavy weight and strong teeth, making it a top-tier Energy Layer for Attack Combinations. While the unbalanced design is liable to throwing off a Combination's banking pattern and reducing Stamina, its high Burst potential makes it on par with, if not greater than Winning Valkyrie in Same-Spin matchups. However, Buster Xcalibur lags behind Winning Valkyrie in Opposite-Spin matchups. Furthermore, with the release of Cho-Z Valkyrie, Cho-Z Achilles and the Slash Layer Base of the Gatinko Layer System, Buster Xcalibur has become outclassed. As such, Takara Tomy's Buster Xcalibur is not a must have, but is instead a welcome addition to any blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-120 Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword * B-140 Random Booster Vol. 15 Cosmo Valkyrie.11.Et Ten - 07: Buster Xcalibur Zenith Absorb * BG-11 Random Layer Collection Vol. 11 - 04: Buster Xcalibur Gallery Takara Tomy LayerBusterXcalibur.png|Buster Xcalibur (Official Image) Buster Xcalibur (RLC 11 04 Ver).png|Buster Xcalibur (Random Layer Collection Vol. 11 04) Buster Xcalibur (B-140 07 Ver).png|Buster Xcalibur Zenith Absorb (B-140 07) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy